


Dress-up

by ProfessionalFanGirl221B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalFanGirl221B/pseuds/ProfessionalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Loki by putting on his armor .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks I just wrote it for fun .

I meet Loki when after I was saved from Hydra by S.H.I.E.L.D ,at first they kept me locked up because they thought Hydra programed me like they did Bucky but I convinced them I hate Hydra as much as they did because Hydra experimented on you for months and because of them I can control fire,I couldn't die(believe me they did enough tests to see how "Immortal " I was) and I can sprout a pair of silvery wings from my back.

I felt like an abomination and I didn't feel like myself anymore ,my warm brown hair became ink black,my light brown eyes turned silvery blue with green dots ,but after I met the Avengers I finally felt like I belong somewhere .A few months after I meet Loki and punched him in the face for New York .After that we hit it off,we started joking, pranking each other and watching movies when Thor brought him to Avengers tower ,one time we fell asleep leaning on each other while watching a movie and had to put up with teasing from the other Avengers for a month.The other Avengers soon started getting friendlier with Loki and stopped acting like hes going to kill everyone and after a few weeks we were all joking around .

Nat was always telling me I should as she put it "Jump his bones because the sexual tension was killing everyone".I did have a massive crush on him ,but I didn't think he would return those feelings .

But today I was feeling brave so I snucked into his room while he was out with Thor and took one of his armours but left it unbucked and unzipped down the front just covering my breasts and put on some black leather pants and one of his belts and for the cherry on top I found his horned helmet and put it on I checked myself in the mirror and leaned back against his headboard and waited for him.

After about 10 minutes I heard someone coming closer to the door so I got into a sexy position and heard the door open and saw Loki stepping into the room.

"I've been waiting for you "I said in a seductive voice ,but I was still nervous that he would get angry and never speak to me again.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated and he looked me up and down ."(y/n) this is a very nice surprise "he said in lust filled voice .He walked towards the bed and he crawled like a predator towards me .He grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are ,but you are even more beautiful when you have my clothes on because you have my scent all over you and if you walked out right now everyone would know who you now belong to"his words made me blush and I felt wet heat between my thighs .He leaned even closer and kissed me roughly .The kiss was filled with lust and affection .

I leaned back and he followed me .He pulled away and looked at me sprawled out on his bed "You don't know how long I have waited for this "He said in a husky voice and kissed me again putting his hands on my hips .I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him closer I could feel his erection against my inner thigh and pushed my hips up making him moan against my lips.

He pulled away and started kissing my jaw and neck causing me to moan and throw my head back.I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled and he groaned against my neck .He pushed away my armor and started going downward .When he came to the edge of my pants he shifted so he was straddling my hips and started removing his shirt and I gasped because he was perfect "You are beautiful "I said and blushed because I didn't realize I said it out loud ,he smirked and started working on his belt and I took of his armor that was hanging from my shoulders and took off the horned helmet and put it aside .Loki took off his pants and was only inf some black silk boxers and I stared at his bulge .Loki noticed me staring and smirked and leaned down to unbuckle my pants and he carefully slipped them off and threw them aside.

He ran one finger over the waistband of my lacy green and black panties and leaned down to nip at my hipbones."L-loki stop teasing "I said in a breathy voice and he looked up at me his eyes full of lust and suddenly my panties were ripped off my body and his boxers were following suit ,and I looked down and my eyes went wide "That isn't going to fit "I looked up at his and saw him smirking .He slides his hand up my thigh and starts teasing my clit ,I moan and grip his shoulders ,Loki pushes one of his slender fingers into me and starts pumping slowly "Believe me it will "he says huskily in my ear and I moan .Suddenly he removes his finger and I feel the tip of his dick pressing into me .I moan loudly and and grip his shoulders tightly leaving crescent shaped imprints ,when he pushes it in to the hilt he stops and moans .

"You're so tight (y/n) "He moans "I feel like you were made only for me " he kissed me roughly and starts thrusting slowly .After a while we pull away for air and I beg him "Please ,please Loki fuck me hard and fast ,I've been waiting for this to happen for so long "  
He smirks and bites my neck and starts fucking me faster .I start moaning loudly and scrape my nails down his back and I he groans .He slides a hand between us and starts rubbing my clit and I feel myself coming closer to the edge and I think Loki is too because he started thrusting faster .I bite his neck and kiss it a few times as I feel myself getting closer and closer."Come for me (y/n)"Loki says his voice husky from lust .I feel myself falling and I scream his name so that everyone can hear me.After a few thrusts Loki comes too shouting my name and we both fall beside each other panting .

"I love you (y/n)" Loki says his voice breathy .

I turn my head to face him and smile blushing "I love you too Loki ".  
He pulls me to his chest and we fall asleep holding each other .

-The next morning -  
I wake up to see Loki already woke up and was stroking my hair lovingly .I sat up and smiled "Good Morning Loki"  
"Good morning darling "He smiled and kissed my forehead .  
He got to his feet and stretched and I enjoyed the view ."So how should we announce to the other Avengers that we are finally together ?"  
Loki smiled and looked towards his horned helmet ."Wear my helmet to breakfast "he dug around his closet and pulled out a black and green long silk robe "And this " I stood up and walked to him his helmet already in my hand and I took his robe and gave him the helmet while I tied the robe around me ."I want you to put the helmet on me "I smiled up at him and he put the helmet on me with a wide smile "Now lets go eats something because I'm very hungry "

When we walked into the kitchen everyone knew what happened .Everyone congratulated us for finally doing it and we were both finally happy .


End file.
